rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Full Throttle/Archive 1
General Discussion Okay, 2013 is going to be a great year in roller coasters. When I first saw GateKeeper, I was so excited, it looks great, and has a great design. But, I think this is a great coaster by Magic Mountain! Launching backwards then launching forward! Great coaster! It really makes up last year for their two new coasters. I just cannot decide whether Maverick or this is better... Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 11:48, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :I like the Full Throttle, although I like the GateKeeper better. I think the launch and braking in the tunnel are really cool, and the 'loop under top hat' element also looks very nice. I find it disappointing that the ride time is so short (judging by the video) however, and think the capacity won't be great. Anyway, a great roller coaster! :PS: When I saw the backward launch, I thought the track would switch (like in Thirteen) then launch backwards for longer, but I was wrong :P :Same here, and I agree with you. It has cool stuff in there, but it is WAY to short, and is missing something...I think that Magic Mountain is playing it safe right now. Last year they built those two coasters that...really...aren't great. They only built them to catch up to Canada's Wonderland and Cedar Point. This is cool, but will be cheaper and will save room. Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 11:36, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I have to disagree. Green Lantern is fantastic! Amazing pops of airtime, and a different experience every time. Really cool! As for Road RunnerExpress... Yeah, mediocre addition. Nice theming though! MontagnaMagica|Talk 07:15, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :In reply to the topic at hand. I really like the unique design of the ride, and I certainly can't complain about the three launches. Looks like fun, and it actually still leaves a surprising amount of room left in the area. The loop is sure to cause some pretty hefty g-forces, as well as some lengthy hangtime. The airtime hill (or "Top Hat", as they call it) looks wonderful! In comparison to Maverick, I'd say Maverick is leagues ahead of this ride (and this is coming from a die-hard Magic Mountain fanboy, with fanboyish hate for Cedar Point! :P). Nonetheless, in comparison to GateKeeper, I actually like this better just for the diversity! MontagnaMagica|Talk 07:15, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :::On the Green lantern, I'm sure it's fun, but, for many riders, it would just be painful. And what I'm saying is, they built those two coasters last year because they were cheap. The kiddy coaster was what, $10,000 at most, and Green lantern we could give $8,000,000 They only made those two JUST to catch up to Cedar Point. Then, this coaster is small. And lets be honest, the tallest loop is not a really amazing title, but its something. :::But don't get me wrong, besides the fact that I think they're playing it safe, I do think that this Full Throttle coaster looks epic. The launch backwards then forwards, is just great. And their other coasters like X2 and Tatsu look AMAZING. But I just think that they should be investing more in their coasters. Quality and beats quanity. MM built 2 coasters last year, an epic drop tower this year. (No complaints there) and a new coaster next year. Just saying. It took CP 5-6 years for their new coaster. Gatekeeper. A $25,000,000 investment. But, I do not have anything against MM, just wish they would invest more. Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 15:25, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Number of Inversions How many inversions does this ride have? Obviously, we have the massive vertical loop. Then, there's a dive loop-type element shortly following the loop. Question is, does the element invert the train enough to be considered an inversion? Personally, I've always drawn the line at 135˚ (that's halfway between 90˚ and 180˚). It seems to be the most fair, and lest subjective way from which to base an official inversion count. Unfortunately, this is where the subjectivity comes in... Is that turn over 135˚? I think not, but nobody on this wiki will be there measuring it, so we can't tell for sure. Basing the inversion count off what manufacturers say is not always right either. For example, Hydra is said to have 7 inversions, but the "dive loop" barely breaches 90˚ (we count it as 6 on the wiki). Silver Bullet, is in the same dilemma, as we can't actually measure the overbanked turn, so judging whether or not it breaches the point of 135˚ is only subjective (I plan to e-mail B&M sometime to see if they would know. Who knows if they would respond!). In conclusion, if we decide to follow the general non-subjective rule of 135˚, it would seem to me that Full Throttle has just one inversion. MontagnaMagica|Talk 07:36, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :I'm confused a bit, because the RCDB says 2 inversions, yet it says that Flashback (Six Flags Magic Mountain) had none. In my opinion, we should either say this has 1 (the loop) and Flashback has none, or Flashback has 7 and this has 2. :Haven't you ridden Flashback? You could say whether it counts as an inversion or not. :I would say it has 2 inversions. And I do think that the diving loop counts, except for its travel back into the loop. Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 15:11, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::The reason you're both confused is because RCDB has no set rules for defining inversions. The 135˚ rule is just my idea for solving this issue. If we went by that rule, Full Throttle would have 1 inversion, presumably (and Flahshback, which I have not ridden, would count as none). My point is, we as a roller coaster community need to define our rules and stick to them. The industry is evolving, and our terms for counting inversions, and naming elements are just becoming outdated. MontagnaMagica|Talk 04:04, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: This has been a debate from roller coaster enthuisasts for a long time. But look at the picture. They are clearely upside down. Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 12:47, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I have changed my mind. After looking at Flashback again, the banking in those dives never reaches being 'upside-down'. I agree with Kata on this, the riders will be upside down, for a moment, in that element. ::::Yes, that dive loop in the photo is most definitely upside-down. No argument there! Can we say the same for Full Throttle's dive loop? I don't think so... MontagnaMagica|Talk 21:08, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::If you look at the still for the POV on the main page, if you look closely, riders are defintly 130+ degree's upside down. Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 11:41, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's hard to tell from that angle, but we'll go with that for now... Two inversions until further notice. MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:36, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Good idea. Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 20:08, September 7, 2012 (UTC) YOLOcoaster I still can't believe they put YOLO in the commercial :D